


so show me (i’ll show you)

by sseunshine (inquisit0r)



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Im just in love with baby jackson man, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Jackson Wang, Ult Baby Boy Jackson, ddlb, innocence kink, not in a rapey way tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisit0r/pseuds/sseunshine
Summary: “Please fuck me Daddy, I’m so empty~”orMy kinks in a Jackbum fic





	so show me (i’ll show you)

**Author's Note:**

> erm, I dissapear from my other acc only to come to this one and post a fic that i’ve stewed for a while lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ig

Jaebum watched as his baby boy stripped.

Now, its not his first time seeing him naked, as showering in a dorm with 6 other boys made that a challenge not to. Its the reasoning behind why he’s stripping, specifically because he’s stripping in anticipation of getting dominated by Jaebum.

When Jacksons down to his boxers, Jaebum freezes. The...bulge in Jacksons boxers was small, was his boyfriend not turned on that he hadn’t even gotten a little hard.

the bulge measures to about 5 inches so he’s flaccid. “sseun? come here?”

Jacksons mind is freaking the fuck out now. What if Jaebum doesn’t want to do this anymore? What if he breaks up with him? What if he  _ mocks  _ him or gets embarrassed that his “boyfriend” has the dick of an erect 12 year old.

Jackson slowly shuffled over until his knees hit the edge of their bed and crawls up it to Jaebum. He sits on his haunches and looks down, fiddling with delicate fingers as he waits for the bluenette to talk.

“Jackson are you sure you want to do this hun?” The older is stroking Jacksons thighs soothingly and he stops when Jackson twitches.

He murmurs something under his breath, something Jaebum doesn’t pick up even with his sensitive hearing.

“Can you repeat that baby?”

“My...dick is small..” He says plainly before curling in on himself.”I understand if you leave m-“ 

Jaebum grabs his arm and pulls it from his face. “Leave you??” He laughs hysterically and Jackson mistakes that for rejection so he goes to get out of the bed. “Wait no, I didn’t mean it like that! It's just, You think I could ever leave you when I love you this much?”

Jacskon stays silent before Jaebum pushes him into his back.

—

He didn’t know that having a boyfriend with a small dick was this amazing. 

He fit it all down his throat without gagging and he was comfortable? Like he could fall asleep that’s how nice it felt. He looks up to see Jackson moaning and his legs moving like he’s trying to close them to stop the pleasure.

He’s moaning quietly and biting his hand, finger tracing his lips like he wants to suck it. Not even 2 seconds later it slips into his mouth, the pale digit encased by the warm wet heat that was Jackson Wangs mouth.

He pulls up and off, before he kisses Jacksons thigh and pets his stomach. “Doing okay sseun? Colour?” 

“Green” answered the timid voice of his pet but beautiful and ethereal boyfriend and Jaebum smiles.

This being chose him, belonged to him (well he belonged to himself but they share the burden of taking care of each other) and they were together. Good he sounded like a dumbass but he just-UGH! why was he so perfect.

Chuckling at his inner antics, as he sounded like a crushing school girl.

Jacskon arches his back while whimpering under his breath, and Jaebum didn’t like that at all. His whimpers sounded beautiful, like yesterday when they had a concert and he was so riled up that when Jaebum had slapped his (very nice plump god like) ass he moaned loudly. His cheeks flushed a lovely blush as he was super embarrassed about that.

Jackson didn’t look him in the eye for the rest of the day.

~~

He was stunned when Jackson sat up abruptly and curled over Jaebums head. He sat in fetal position while clawing a Jaebum’s back in pleasure.

He honed in on what his little boy was garbling out and his eyes rolled into his head, jesus this boy would be the end of him.

“Daddy please please please, it hurts so bad” He timidly reaches a finger behind himself to his hole and rubbed it persistently 

He feels a wet sensation then Jacksons hand raises and he hears suckling. Oh

Oh Namjesus

He’s sucking his fingers.

The group wasn’t lying when they said he radiates soft baby boy bottom energy. 

Jaebeom lifts off Jackson little cock and kisses his thigh before sitting up. “Oh honey, it hurts?”

“Yes” Jackson whines, his face flushed with a lovely red. 

“Where hurts sseun-ah?” Jaebum pulls Jackson into a hug and lies down, the little stretched out over his body.

“My hole, it itches daddy!” Jackson doesn’t even realize when he said that. That’s what make Jarbum groan aloud, the fact that he isn’t even conscious when doing it makes it so much hotter.

“Oh god i’m going to ruin you” He must have been a really good cat caretaker or fucking god in his last life because he couldn’t explain what he did in this one to deserve this boy.

His large hand slides down Jacksons back as he whispers and comforts the boy in his arms. Jackson suckling his finger and while Jaebum didn’t like that, he could get sick that way, he knew his hands were clean. They had both showered after going to the sauna the previous hour. Yes it was a group outing.

He slapped Jacksons ass and smirked as Jackson squealed then bit Jaebum's pec in retaliation making the older wince. “Ow!”

Jaebum slipped his index finger between the pale ample cheeks before rubbing the whole roughly. “I’m going to ream this hole jackson, baby boy you’re gonna limp after”

Jackson looks at him and grabs his leg. “Daddy gonna cut legs off?” He asks with wide innocent eyes.

“no, no, NO! why would I-“ He’s interrupted by little giggles espacibg the boy.

He relished in the gasp that came from Jacksons mouth and smiles as Jackson whines. “But daddy, need to walk to get Hae and Chi?” Hae and Chi are the puppy and squirtle plushies Jaebum has gotten him for their first date. He became attached to the puppy and squirtle toys and hasn’t let them out of his site.

Now that he looks back at the past, there were a lot of telltale signs that Jackson wasn’t a top or dom huh?

Jackson squirms and his right leg rises onto Jaebums thighs as he snuggles into his side.

Jackson screams as two fingers are shoved into his hole, the lube in them came from god knows where but it hurt so good.

If the tears eyes and red bitten lips he got in reply from his actions didn’t turn him on, it was the mumbling of “Wan’ daddy to put his  _ pee pee  _ in”

That’s how they end up with Jackson speared in Jaebums dick, hand covering his mouth as Jaebum held him up and pounded into him. “uh..uh..ah!”

How dick bobbed and his tongue lolled as he got fucked, looking like Japanese hentai ahegao (don’t ask).

“Feels so good” There’s a little drool rolling down his chin, and Jaebum just wants to devour this being. He’s the picture of innocence yet this is how he gets off.

“Come for me sseun”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well that was a lie


End file.
